The Beat of Hearts
by noypi-ako-may-angal
Summary: Sakura loses her job at a fastfood joint because of an accident. now, she landed as a personal secretary of the owner of Li Corp.


a/n

This is my 1st fanfic, peeps! So send me reviews for my improvement! K?

-

THE BEAT OF HEARTS

By: noypi-ako-may-angal?

Intro: How to Lost a Job in 10 minutes

As Sakura Kinomoto, now 25, caress her face in front of the bathroom mirror, she notice her eye bugs getting lighter and lighter everyday, which was a relief for her.

For the past few days, she was getting longer sleeps compared from last week activities.

Last week, they held seven parties, one party each day, at the fastfood joint she worked on.

"Hmm… that eye bug remover Tomoyo gave me really works…" she said to herself.

Suddenly a knock at the door startled her "Hey, Kaiju!" it was Touya, her annoying older brother "Outo-san, wants to tell you something important!"

"Tell him I'm at the bathroom right now! Maybe later…"

"Later? But we'll be gone by 'later'!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" but he already left.

-downstairs: living room-

Fujitaka glanced at his wrist watch then turned to Touya, who was seating at the armchair reading a magazine

"What's taking her time now?" Fujitaka, half-annoyed and impatient, asked to Touya.

"Hmm… maybe wrecking her ro-" Touya was cut off.

"Hey! I heard that! Sooo… 'sup, Outo-san?" Sakura just got downstairs, asked, cheerfully, while taking a seat on the sofa.

Touya rolled his eyes, smirked and said "Let's see how your smile turns to a pout when you hear what Outa-san's going to say, kaiiiiijuuuu! Hahahaha!"

Sakura turned to her father, confused, and asked "What's that supposed to mean? Dad?"

"I'm sorry, Hun-Bun. But your brother and I are needed at Africa… they found a fossil or some kind… We're leaving today, and we're already packed… They really need me-"

"Us…" Touya reminded him.

"—us there."

"B-but, dad, this Wednesday's Mom's b-day… we were supposed to visit her at the cemetery… remember?" tears forming at her emerald eyes.

"What a cry baby! Sheesh… I'm outta here! You really make me hurl! Ha! I'm already in the car if you need me!" Touya faked a puking sound then laughed.

Sakura wiped her eyes, and then asked "How long will it take you there?"

"Umm… a short period of time only…'bout 2-4 months or so…"

"2-4 MONTHS! HOLY SMITH! A SHORT period of time only!ONLY! And there's a'SO' at the end!"

"No need to over-react, Sakura. We'll call you thrice a week. That's a promise. Now if you excuse me…" He grabbed his jacket at the coffee table "We have a plane to catch— Bye, sugarplum princess!" he kissed her on the forehead then hurried outside.

Sakura sighed as she saw her family's car zoomed towards the airport.

She glanced at the clock above the kitchen door then said to herself "hmm… 2 more hours to go for my shift, better get ready."

She took a shower again then changed her clothes to an orange halter top, beneath it a yellow long-flared-sleeved polo, and a green full-length skirt.

Then, she brushed her teeth, combed her short honey-brown hair, got her job uniform, which she stuffed it in her knapsack, got her sunglasses and house keys, headed out, locked the door behind her, then left.

-at her job: McDonalds-

Sakura just arrived right on schedule, as always. She went backdoor, where employees should enter, to the girl's locker room then changed to her uniform.

She went to the kitchen afterwards, when some one called her name.

"HEY! Sakura!" It was Li Meilin, the branch manager of the joint.

Even though Meilin's her boss, she allows Sakura to treat her as a normalfriend not as a boss.

"Come with me to my office, now, pls.?"

"Okey-dokey, Mei!"

She went to Meilin's office without fear. "Soo… 'Sup? Oh, wait! Pls. don't tell me I'm getting fired, because if you did, I'll hate you forever! Ha-ha!"

"Don't be silly, Saku! I'll never do that! You're the best employee for the past few months! You're doing great! Teehee- Okay, enough with compliments…" Meilin turned from cheerful to a serious look, which made Sakura's smile fade a little.

"An observer is coming today to check if were doing great in business, so I want you, Sakura, to tell and remind employees here to do their best today okay? That's good! You can leave now…" Meilin said without resting that makes her a little bit of a scary boss.

Sakura closed the door behind her then started to remind the people of their behaviors later on.

-later-

It has been 7 minutes since the observer arrived. Everything's going good until the 10th minute finally arrived.

Sakura went to the stockroom to get mustard, mayonaise and ketchup refills. The containers were so large that she can't see where she's going.

While she was walking through the kitchen, she bumped into someone,which made theketchup and the other sauce-additive went spilling to that 'someone'.

And that someone is -the observer.

-

(a/n)

So….. How waz it? Review plz.! Remember: This is my 1st fanfic! C ya'll! Byez! Labshu!

From: noypi-ako-may-angal?


End file.
